


兰兰3p

by suchenran606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchenran606/pseuds/suchenran606
Summary: 天冷了，吃个兰兰暖暖吧。这是个“体贴的”黑兰专场





	兰兰3p

　　mc回家的时候以为今天又会是自己一个人，Saeran和他哥一起制作的游戏下个月就要上市了，他和Saeyoung一起被Vandwood关进了小黑屋。

　　中午才传过消息，现在又开始想他了。mc进门换鞋，边往客厅走边想着晚上要吃什么，就发现了坐在沙发上的Saeran。

　　只是……不太对劲？和平时的Saeran比起来，好像多了一点什么？mc愣了一下，试探着开口，“Saeran？是你吗？”

　　坐着的人一下就笑了，那种感觉淡了不少，他对着mc伸出手，mc把手搭上去就被他拉进了怀里。

　　他轻轻摸着mc的脸，“果然，你能分的出来。”

　　这个动作平时他也会对她做，所以她很自然的蹭了蹭他的手，“我记得……你们是融合了？这样不会对身体有什么影响吗？”

　　“不是融合，这个身体里一直是我和Ray共存，之前是他作为主人格占据着身体，”Saeran将她抱紧了些，在她肩膀上蹭了蹭脸颊。“这次大概是太累了，我就出来看看。”

　　mc瞬间感觉到了心疼，她摸了摸怀里人的脑袋，“要不要休息一会儿？”

　　“没事的，你回来之前我有睡过一会儿，你看都没有黑眼圈的。”他抬起头让她看着他的脸，觉得她身上的味道真的是太让人着迷了。

　　实际上在me他和Ray达成共识的时候，他还没有爱上mc，但是作为人格之一，他在体内能够感觉到外面发生的事，面对着每一天都能让他感觉到惊喜和幸福的mc，Saeran发现，自己似乎也动了心。

　　如果是别人的话，Ray肯定不会退让的，但这是他体内另一个人格啊，也是他自己，如果他们内讧不小心受伤了，最后难过的还是mc。于是他们开始找起了融合的方法，但可能是圣水的后遗症太强了，他们两个始终没有办法融为一个人格，在这次被Vandwood带走之前，他们终于达成协议，每天轮流出现，但谁都不可以做伤害mc的事。

　　这几日他在Saeyoung的办公室里虽然有休息，但精神上那种疲劳却是没办法消除的。知道她今天不加班，他加班加点赶工，终于在今天下午的时候回到了他们的家。

　　趴在她的床上，闻着她的味道，他才安心下来，渐渐的睡了过去。

　　这一觉起来就快到她下班时间了，心虚的把床整理好，Saeran下楼准备迎接她了。

　　mc被他垂下来的发丝弄得发痒，轻笑着把手插进他的头发里，“乖啦，要不要我帮你剪头发？好像有点长了。”

　　“好。”他这么说着，手上的力气却一点也没见小，mc轻轻推了他一下，被他就势按在了沙发上。

　　“？！”mc睁大了眼睛，被他吓了一跳，“Saeran？”她突然回想起他刚出现时候的场景，不禁瑟缩了一下。

　　这让Saeran心里像是被针扎了一样，他低下头，轻轻蹭着她的脸颊，“我不会再像那样对你了，别怕我……mc。”

　　他的头发都像是失去了活力一样，看得mc心抽了一下。她抬起手拍了拍他的后背，“好……我只是有些被吓到了，没事没事，你别怕。”

　　Saeran对上了她的眼睛，她真的是太善良了……这种时候也会考虑到他的感受，Ray也是被她这种气质吸引了吧？

　　他试着亲了下她的脸颊，感觉到她并没有闪躲，这让他心里舒服了不少，他松开一些对她的钳制，“会不舒服吗？”

　　他偷换了一个概念，也许也是因为他不敢问她喜不喜欢他，怕得到一个他不想听到的答案。

　　mc迟疑着摇了摇头，这是Ray的身体啊，虽然她对他们两个没有融合很惊讶，也说不清她对Saeran现在是个什么感觉，对她来说他们有共同的经历，共同的记忆，可能唯一不同的就是性格和处事方法，他们本来就是是一个人啊？她有些纠结，但唯一能肯定的是，她不会因此离开他。

　　Saeran大着胆子舔了下她的嘴，mc屏住了呼吸，却在看到他通红的耳垂时瞬间破功。真是的……她在想什么嘛，就算是转变了人格，他还是自己那个会害羞会对她笑会珍惜她对她好想要保护她的男朋友啊。

　　她勾住他的脖子，往下拉的时候腰用了下力，在他惊愕的表情中，翻身把他压了下去。

　　“mc？”Saeran刚想挣扎，又怕弄疼了她勾起她不好的回忆，只好僵硬着身体不动了。

　　他还穿着平时那件白衬衫，和Ray不同的是他上面两个扣子都没有扣好，胸前露出的部分看得mc有些口渴。他们交往一年多，也有亲密接触过，Ray越来越坦诚，甚至可以说是有些腹黑了，她每次都被吃的死死的。现在Saeran对她这个态度让她看到了曙光，哎，谁能想到以前亲一下就脸红逃跑的奶兔长大了就成了狼呢？

　　mc灵巧的解开他的扣子，不知道他们什么时候会切换人格，她动作得快点。这么想着，她低下头对着他的唇吻了下去。“要做吗？”

　　开过荤的身体经不起撩拨，她的气息充斥着他的鼻腔，让他觉得浑身都燥热了起来，再加上她的手还在他胸腹上游走，几乎是毫不费力的就让他起了反应。

　　Saeran比起Ray要急躁一些，虽然现在有所顾虑有意识的收敛着，却还是表现得比有过经验的Ray青涩。

　　mc手抚着他的胸膛，却暗自用力让他没办法起来，两人的唇齿像是打架一样，发出“咔咔”的撞击声，疼得彼此都抽了下冷气，这才收敛了一些，慢慢的吻在了一起。

　　他的皮带有些咯人，mc双膝插在他腿间，把他困在沙发上，“咔哒”几声，就解开了他的裤子，露出红黑色的内裤。

　　“自己买的？”mc放开他的唇，看到他下意识向自己的方向不舍的伸了下舌头，粉嫩的舌尖看起来像是她以前吃过的果冻雪糕一样诱人，她咽了下唾沫，又一次吻了上去。

　　“唔……都说了，那家伙还有很多方面是你没发现的。”Saeran的手抚上了她的肩膀，又软又滑的触感让他爱不释手，以前虽然在潜意识里能看到，但和他亲自体验还是不一样的。

　　“说谎。”mc抬起头，轻轻咬了下他的鼻尖，手也抚上了他的下身，她的手不大，整个覆上去也是堪堪盖住。

　　内裤被顶出了一大团，四周露出一些浅色的耻毛，也许是圣水的副作用，他的体毛颜色都变成了这个颜色，看起来却并不丑。

　　mc用食指绕着他一根耻毛，“不说实话我就要扯了哦。”

　　“你……！”Saeran耳根都红了，也说不上是气得还是羞得，感觉到她的手轻轻的往外拉扯，他一把抓住她的手腕，“我买的我买的！快停下！”

　　mc笑出了声，他逗起来可真好玩，让她升起了一些恶趣味，便活动着手指，灵活的在他的柱身上跃动，“真的要我停下吗？”

　　Saeran觉得自己骑虎难下了，他敢肯定他要是点头的话，她绝对会毫不犹豫的收手，然后等Ray出来的时候和他撒娇，再一起做这种事。但他要是摇头的话，在不弄疼弄伤她的前提下，也就只能跟着她的节奏走！

　　这两个选项都让他很不甘心，但他更不情愿把mc推给Ray，就僵着一张脸，”继续……”

　　她脸上挂着胜利者的微笑，大拇指和小拇指固定在两侧，中间三根手指的指腹贴在了柱身上慢慢摩挲，他买的内裤质量不错，摸起来还挺滑的。但这对于Saeran来说就是隔靴搔痒，他忍不住挺腰想让她爱抚更多。

　　mc撩开他的衬衫，整个手贴了上去，温度比他的身体要热一些，轻轻摩擦着就让Saeran放松了许多。他因为身体一直不好，又遭遇了很多事，就算是后来mc给他补了不少，体温也还是比正常人低，肤色也要更白些，身上的伤疤处理掉了之后，摸起来更像是玉石般冰凉润滑。让她很想做些什么让他热起来。

　　她很熟悉这具身体的敏感，也有平日里帮Ray做过按摩的关系，每一下都能让他感觉到酸疼，但很快就舒服起来，渐渐的他的脸上染上一层红晕，呼吸时偶尔会带上一两下呻吟。但他马上就会闭上嘴，咬着唇看起来像是一只炸了毛的猫，却控制不住在她手下呼噜呼噜的发出舒服的声音。

　　Saeran现在的样子和她记忆中的有很大的出入，至少当时他即使再渴望有人能够承认他，抱住他接受他，也没有露出过这样安心的表情。mc一下心软的不行，她在他额间落下一吻，辗转着向下，吻过他的眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇，最后停在了他的锁骨处。

　　他虽然被mc喂胖了一些，但因为身高也在增长，看起来还是很瘦弱，锁骨凸出极为明显，让人不禁多了几分怜惜。

　　mc和他对上了视线，薄荷绿的眸子里有些不确定，像是为了让他安心一样，她对他笑了一下，“要吻我吗？”

　　她松开了对他的钳制，Saeran撑着沙发支起上半身，看了她片刻，最后迟疑着在她额头上吻了一下，看她没有要抗拒的意思，才大着胆子向下，吻上了她的唇。

　　mc把手搭在他脖子上，随着他的衬衫落地缓缓向下，停留在他的腰窝处，抓着他的腰用巧劲揉着。

　　Saeran正舔着她的唇齿，被她这么一揉差点呛到，这种酥麻的感觉让他不太适应，他挺了挺腰想躲开她的手，却被她用膝盖顶着大腿，完全挪不开。

　　把他揉的呼吸加重了许多，mc才放开了手，勾着他的内裤边，扯了下来。那团肉像是迫不及待的弹了出来，打在她的胳膊上。

　　她本就细皮嫩肉的，这一下虽然不疼也没留下多重的痕迹，却甩了一些铃口上的白浊在她胳膊上。Saeran呼吸停了一瞬，几乎要控制不住自己，直接将她掀翻压在下面。

　　但是……不行，他不想再看到她害怕疼痛的样子，Saeran握了握拳头，深吸口气忍了下来。

　　mc却慢条斯理的解开裙子的拉链，露出同款黑色的内衣，小巧的bra托着她丰满白皙的乳肉，让他觉得自己有些呼吸困难。手不自觉的向上覆在了她的腰上。她的内裤是在两侧系带的，看起来没有多少布料。她眨着眼，跨坐在他一条腿上，夹着轻轻磨蹭了几下，他听到脑子里名为理智的那根弦“嘣”的一声断了，几乎是撕扯一般，他把她的内裤拉了下来。

　　还未进行下一步，他就被mc按着肩膀压了下来，把胳膊递到他面前，用撒娇的语气可怜巴巴的说，“红了，疼。”

　　他一下就清醒了，即使知道她可能是装的，但……也只能认栽！

　　摸了摸她的胳膊，又在她的注视下，学着她的样子对着“红印”吹了吹，Saeran觉得别扭的同时心里又有种奇妙的满足感，她肯像对Ray一样对自己撒娇，是不是说明，她真的是爱着“Saeran”这一个整体的？

　　他伸出舌头舔了一下她的胳膊，mc虽然有些惊讶但却并没有抽回来，他们两个现在赤裸相对，她能感觉到他身下那根东西的渴望。

　　她对他的尺寸已经很了解了，但毕竟也半个多月没做过了，为了不给Saeran留下什么阴影，还是要好好扩张才行。

　　低下头看着满眼是她身影的Saeran，mc本来觉得自己来有些太羞耻了，但他看起来似乎更手足无措的样子，一下就让她觉得好多了。

　　她往上挪了一些，分开两腿跨坐在他小腹上，把她的花穴和他的阳物贴在了一起。

　　Saeran忍住强行冲进去的欲望，扣住了她的手，看着她动起了腰，用身下那处裹着他的硬物，缓缓磨蹭起来。

　　她那处触感好极了，像是他做甜点时的酸奶蛋糕一样，又软又滑。他的顶端偶尔会蹭到她的阴蒂，就会引出她一声呻吟，他有意想要听到更多，便随着她的动作自己向上挺着腰，故意碾过她的敏感。

　　这样几番下来，他们身下的水声清晰可闻，mc挠了挠他的手心，夹了下腿间的硬物，“要摸摸看吗？”

　　她就像是一个剥了壳的荔枝，诱着人上去咬一口，好尝尝她的甜美的汁水。Saeran咽了下唾沫，他当然没有咬，只是上了手。屈起了腿让她向后靠在上面把腿再分开些，他一手固定着她的腰，一手抚了上去。

　　她的穴里流出了一些蜜水，让她的会阴处都湿哒哒的，摸起来哧溜哧溜的。她的阴蒂也挺了起来，从两片阴唇中间显了出来。

　　Ray的记忆告诉他，这里会让她很舒服。Saeran也跟着记忆这么做了，他用两指夹住她的阴蒂，快速的摩擦着，mc瞬间呻吟就变了调，双腿并拢想要缩起来。却被他本身按着她腰那只手的胳膊肘抵住了大腿，又分开了。

　　“Saeran……Saeran！”mc抓住他的胳膊，有种引火烧身的错觉，“别玩了……”她的穴口轻颤着，在他的注视下慢慢的往外流着蜜水。

　　他听见自己沙哑的嗓音，里面是满满遮掩不住的欲望，“好，那我换个地方。”

　　“咕”的一声，她的穴口被他的手指挑开，径直插了进去，还算是顺畅，他注意到她脸上并未有什么不适的表情，便又探入了一根手指，两根齐头并进，在她体内开拓着。听着她压抑的喘息，Saeran心里得意的同时又有些着急，她真的太美味了，让他想要马上把她拆吃下腹，但是还没到时候。

　　耐下性子继续做着扩张，mc穴里的蜜水被他带出又引回来，把整个手都弄得有些发黏。那家伙……每次扩张是三根手指吧？这么想着，Saeran又加了一根手指。

　　他动作没有任何章法，完全是靠本能在行动，无意间找到了她几个隐藏的敏感点，mc被他弄得上了好几次小高潮，虽然还不是潮吹的程度，却已经让她有些腿软了。

　　“嗯……够了……”她抓住Saeran的手，让他撤了出去，向前摇晃了两下，还有些跪不稳，但能够在和他的情事里占据上风这件事给了她太多的动力，她还是坚持住，撑着他刚支起来的上半身，对着他的阳物，自己慢慢坐了下去。

　　为了掩饰住自己底气不足的事实，mc勾着他的脖子，吻了上去，同时身下左右轻晃着腰，有意吸紧了花穴，想让他快一些出来。

　　虽然知道Ray平时这个时候是会有意控制，但他并没有操作过，还有些生疏，只能跟着理论慢慢探索。Saeran听着她的鼻息间溢出的呻吟，恨不得整个将她吞下去，更是扣着她的腰向下压着，用力吮着她的唇瓣。

　　眼看着要撑不住，两个人格她难道一个都压不住吗？不甘心的mc突然想到了一个好办法，她轻轻咬了下Saeran的唇让他放开，然后凑到他耳边，细细的舔着他的耳廓，“Saeran……我爱你。”

　　她感觉腰间的手一紧，穴里就射入了一股微凉的液体。计划成功！暗自松了口气，她看向瞬间脸涨得通红的Saeran，还未说什么，就听他哼了一声闭上了眼睛，短暂的几秒之后，mc看着再睁开的那双眼就知道，Ray回来了。


End file.
